Rehan Avakian
Rehan Avakian is a Forbidden mage character that appeared in Fyr'stcercle with no recollection of memories, aside from basic information about himself. The tallest mage in Fyr'st, he is a very brotherly and polite person who caters to the views of others around him. He is the owner of Shoe Inn, where he makes custom shoes for his customers. Normal = |-| Mage form = Appearances Normal Form Rehan is a conservative dresser, who tends to go out in public in an elaborately layered fashion. His current outfit consists of a mint long-sleeved shirt, with a black tie, a moss vest, and a cream colored cardigan on top, along with black pants and boots. Accompanying this outfit will be his green beret and his red earphones. He also always appears with a beige scarf, with brown pattern. He wears a red bracelet, his mage item, on his left wrist. Because of his tall figure, he can be seen to slouch down slightly, because he knows he is taller than all the people who he had encountered so far in the town. He has on a pair of rectangular shaped glasses, but not many people know that they are fake. His eyesight isn't very terrible, but it is significantly worse than most normal people here in Fyr'st. Mage Form Because of the nature of his mage form being part mantis shrimp, his eyes change into pink. Blue scales also appear along his cheeks and down his jawlines, and he grows a shelled shrimp tail behind his back. His color is Persian Green, and that is reflected in his cape. On the two sides of his cape's hood, there are scale-like ornaments of red and yellow-green. Underneath, he dons an orange suit with red decorated strings, along with a red band wrapping around his stomach. Battle Information Original Stats *'Power:' 10 *'Potential:' 15 *'Magic:' 25 *'Speed:' 0 + 5 bonus *'Luck:' 30 Attacks Normal Attack: սպառազինություն (Armament) Description Rehan slams down his tail, creating around him a temporary shelled armor that boosts up either his POW or one other person by 50%. This skill requires a cool down time by 5 minutes if he uses this skill on himself, and 10 minutes if he uses it on someone else. Stats given cannot exceed double a level's worth of stat points. (For example, if he was a level 3, he cannot distribute more than 60 points.) Side Effect Overuse this, however, and he will start seeing black dots (floaters). Special Attack: խորխորատ (Abyss) Description With his spear planted in the ground, he can create a large boiling captive bubble (think of it as a mini boiling cauldron without the actual cauldron wall) surrounding himself and enveloping the target. This can stun the target for up to 5 turns. The chance of him maintaining this stun for those additional turns is dependent on rolls--based off perhaps the difference in magic he has over the target. (Neutral 50% if about even (so coin every turn), and can raise by 5% if he has higher stat (in increments of 10)). At the end of the stun, the bubble explodes, creating tiny bursts of light. Side Effect He only uses this as a final resort, since it drains the light from his eyes and he wouldn't be able to see properly for a day. He also gets pretty severe burns from it. Personality From first sight, Rehan’s a charming and polite young boy who always has a smile on his face. That is a fence to his more calculating side, though: He makes it a habit to always address people politely at first, before they personally tell him to cease the action. He tries to be helpful to others, but that helpfulness can turn him into a manipulative figure if he can pry something from someone else, mostly intellectual information. He is rather tolerant to other people's misbehavior, but he does get secondhand embarrassment. Rehan is rather judgmental and deals with people superficially - always politeness and courtesy first, before delving into different topics. He can do small talks, but when opportunities ask for it, he will ask about more thought provoking questions. But since he feels the need to cater to the view of people around him, though, so he will readily backs out if a person is uncomfortable about anything. The least thing he wants to do is to intrude in someone's comfort zone voluntarily. He views himself as one of the 'everyone's person,' no significant point to be remembered - yet he wants to established his existence. It's a fight he has within himself. He's not someone who willingly goes into an unknown place with no information known beforehand, and doesn't trust himself to be someone suitable to fight battles. He does carry a thirst for power and authority, but he thinks that he needs to be tutored on how to become a better mage. Right now, he is more inclined to working in his shop. He's a sensitive and overprotective person who easily grows a soft spot for younger people and would try to act as a brother to them, but he can get pretty pessimistic from it. The word "brother" carries a strong significance to him, but he doesn't understand why, yet. History Spoiler warning! Nothing known so far yet. Trivia - His name means 'Scented Plant' in Armenian. - He suffers from night blindness. - He has synesthesia. (He smells colors.) Because of this, he associates people with their particular colors or scents. - He's left-handed. - Sometimes he will joke around and introduce/refer to himself by the name “Tea.” The name seems to carry significance to him, though, and he will become a little more somber – as if nostalgia hits. That said – he really enjoys making tea. - He senses heat very well. - He plays all woodwind instruments... or those that are available. Carries a duduk around. - His eyesight gets progressively worse after using his special Attack. Category:Status: Alive Category:Male Category:Forbidden Mage Category:Mage